SS Episode 2648
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2648 Plot: Bob accompanies Oscar to Grouchytown Air Date: December 27, 1989 Season: Season 21 (1989 - 1990) Sponsors: D, Z, 0 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar is about to drive his Sloppy Jalopy to Grouchytown, and Bob is going to come with him. Luis and Linda warn Bob about going, but he prefers to be open-minded and see how grouches live. Bob gets in the jalopy, and they look at a route map before they drive off. Oscar tells him to wipe the smile off his face, and he tries his best as they drive off to Grouchytown. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here Is Your Life: Guy Smiley salutes the life of a right foot sneaker, with visits from Rita Rucci, the shoe designer; Gyros Spiniapolis, the shoemaker; Little Lizzy Hammertoe, the first person to ever wear the sneaker; and Left, the shoe's left foot mate, who has been made into a modern sculpture. In the end, Oscar the Grouch takes the right foot sneaker home for his collection. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking At, Tiger?" Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The jalopy arrives in Grouchytown, and Bob is amazed at what he sees. Oscar warns him that Grouchytown is the opposite of Sesame Street, in terms of location, mood, food, and several other things. Bob sees this for himself when a gang of grouches comes out of hiding and tells him to get lost. They sing a grouchy version of the Sesame Street Theme, which doesn't rhyme. Bob gets up and gets ready to take a picture of the grouches ("Frown!" he tells them), but they decline and go into hiding |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Listen ..." to various sounds, including the ocean, a heart beating, a clock ticking, a horse galloping, crickets chirping, a passing train, and others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie keeps taking glasses of water outside the apartment. Bert thinks of possible uses Ernie could have for this water. As it turns out, the kitchen faucet is broken, and Ernie's trying to get rid of the water before the apartment floods! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The weary traveler asks the wise man to demonstrate none, some, and all with a basket of oranges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob continues to take pictures of Grouchytown, when suddenly he hears noises coming from the Break-it Shop, which he suddenly realizes is the opposite of the Fix-it Shop back on Sesame Street. A grouchy customer tells Velma that his toaster has a problem: "It's not dented and broken enough!" He gives it to her so she can break it, which she does, very loudly. Bob causes much commotion among the grouches when he sings a chorus of "People in Your Neighborhood." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z In Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it was for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy counts down to 0 as he eats his soup. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Long Time, No See" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A report on homes around the world. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar takes Bob to Worby's Store, which is the opposite of Hooper's Store back home. Oscar calls Worby out, and he agrees to give them some food if they get lost. The specials today are a sardine-blueberry sandwich, a pepper-marshmallow steak, and a tomato surprise (which they're out of). Bob doesn't want to eat anything at first, but Oscar reminds him that trying new foods is a part of the traveling experience. To everyone's surprise, Bob likes the sardine-blueberry sandwich when he tries it! Oscar reassures a distraught Worby, "He's only a tourist here; he doesn't know any better." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where do the Ds fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about bones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A woodpecker knocks on wood. (Kid voiceovers) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria as Charlie Chaplin-Long, Longer, Longest |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two alpine climbers hike up a letter Z and stake a claim on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grouchytowner Otto wants to lead Bob to the stinkweed swamp, when Bob spots something that piques his curiosity: a nice-looking house, which looks like something out of a fairy tale. Bob knocks on the door, and is politely greeted by a bubbly human woman, "Nina the Nice" (Carol Kane). It suddenly dawns on Bob that the nice-human/grouch ratio here is also the opposite of Sesame Street's. She and Bob sing a syrupy song to the grouches, "That's How I Know You're Happy," even though the grouches don't feel that way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three birds enter a cuckoo clock to do their job. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Christopher talk about what love is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small B, Small D Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Martians. The scene ends in chaos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Kangaroo Blues." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Otto calls all the Grouchytowners together, so they can prepare to give Oscar a grouchy send-off. Oscar and Bob show up, about to leave, and are told simultaneously to GET LOST. Before he goes home, the grouches all try to persuade Oscar to live in Grouchytown, which seems tempting to him, until Nina the Nice gives him a revolting kiss. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A race announcer doubles as the man who holds up the START and STOP sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Paying Attention Song" (Charlie Tyson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is in a counting mood, and decides to count all of the cookies in a box of them. Cookie Monster overhears this and asks if he can have all of the cookies after they are counted, and Ernie agrees. But after opening the box, Ernie finds that there are 0 cookies in it. Ernie has another box, but it also has 0 in it. Ernie then remembers that he put all of the cookies into a cookie jar, and starts to count, but Cookie Monster impatiently eats all of the cookies before Ernie can finish counting. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Blocks form a ramp and a tunnel. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Back on Sesame Street, Luis and Linda are surprised to hear Bob's excitable yarn of his visit to Grouchytown. Oscar laments that he'll never be able to go there again, and Bob reveals that he brought Nina the Nice with him! She drives Oscar into his trashcan as she suggests the wonderful things they could do to it. Bob announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide